Brock and Lucy
by WitChan
Summary: BrockxLucy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Kanto, a man named Brock was heading to the Battle Frontier, smiling. The reason he was heading there is because of one person, one of few female trainers that loved him.

After reaching there, he saw that person meditating next to a building. It was Lucy, a Battle Frontier trainer. Heading towards the beautiful woman, Brock said, "Lucy!"

Getting up, Lucy turned around and said, "Brock! It's nice to see you again!" Then, she gave him a hug, blushing as Brock hugged back. After their hug, Lucy asked, "So what brings you here?"

Moving his face closer to Lucy's, Brock replied, "You."

Grabbing Lucy's ass, he touched her lips with his, closing his eyes as he guided her tongue to hers. Then, he and Lucy french-kissed each other, moaning together as Lucy grabbed Brock's ass. She also closed her eyes. Seconds later, she broke their kiss and said, "Let's do it somewhere else where no one won't see us."

"Okay, Lucy," Brock said. Now he and Lucy are heading somewhere else. "I love you, by the way."

"I love you too, Brock," Lucy said, still grabbing Brock's ass. This was the moment she's been waiting for.

After moving to a safer area, the trainer removed their clothes, getting excited for this. After they did, Brock sat on the ground. Joining Brock, Lucy sat on his cock, putting her hands behind Brock's neck as he mouthed her nipples. She then began bouncing on Brock's cock and Brock sucked her nipple.

"Your cock feels so good, baby," Lucy said, moaning. Brock moaned too, but it wasn't as loud as Lucy's. Now she closed her eyes again.

"What the..." someone heard moaning as she was moving towards the area Lucy and Brock were in. Her name was Greta, a Battle Frontier trainer like Lucy. More steps later, Greta gasped, seeing Lucy and Brock having sex with each other.

"Fucking whore..." Greta said, getting mad at Lucy. She, too, loved, Brock. He was the only guy she could dream of. Turning her hands into fists, she turned around and walked away.

"This is so amazing..." Lucy said, continuing to bounce on Brock's cock. Brock nodded his head, agreeing with Lucy.

Several minutes later, the trainers reached an orgasm at the same time. Then, Lucy ended her bouncing as she got off Brock. After her breathing returned to normal, she gently pushed her Brock on the ground, laying on top of him for another kiss.

The next day, Brock was heading back to the Battle Frontier after hanging around with Ash, Misty, and Pikachu for hours. Before he left, he told Lucy that they have sex together as soon as he get back here.

Anyway, Greta showed up as she rushed towards Brock, giving him a cute smile. "Hi, Brock," Greta said.

"Hi, Greta," Brock said.

"Where have you been, Brock?" Greta asked, putting her arms around her back, touching both of hands together.

"In Saffron City hanging out with my friends," Brock replied.

"That's nice. Before you do anything else, I want to follow me to my place. There's something I need to tell you," Greta said.

"Why not here?" Brock asked.

"Just follow me, okay?"

"Okay, Greta," Brock said. He wasn't sure what Greta will tell him, but he'll find out.

After she and Brock made it to her place, Greta pressed her body on Brock's and said, "I love you, Brock."

"What?" Brock said, moving away from Greta. "You love me? Aren't you forgetting that me and Lucy are lovers?"

"She's not the perfect woman for you, Brock. I am," Greta said, smooth-walking her way closer to Brock as Brock moved back. "And besides, she don't give a damn about you. She don't know what true love is. All she wanted was to hang around with someone because no one in the Battle Frontier likes her."

"That's not true, Greta," Brock said. "Look, Lucy's waiting for me at her place. Let's just move on and forgot this conversation ever happened."

"You know you want some of my cunt, Brock," Greta said. After getting closer to Brock, she kicked him hard in the testicles, making him drop on his knees.

"That hurt!" Brock said.

Pushing Brock on the ground, she got on top of him and said, "But this won't."

Kissing Brock hard on the lips, Greta guided towards his tongue, holding his arms as she began french-kissing him. Brock tried to escape, but Greta won't let him.

Meanwhile, Lucy was getting impatient, tapping her foot with her arms folded. "Better find him now. This is getting ridiculous," Lucy said. As she went outside her place, she saw Anabel walking past it. "Hey, Anabel. Have you see Brock?"

Turning around, Anabel replied, "Uh-huh. I saw him and Greta walking together minutes ago."

"Where are they?"

"At Greta's place. Not sure why," Anabel replied.

"Thanks, Anabel," Lucy said, running towards Greta's place.

"No problem!" Anabel said.

After making it there, Lucy gasped in shock. She can't believe what she just saw with her own two eyes. "BROCK!" Lucy yelled.

Finally breaking up her kiss, Greta got off Brock as she gave Lucy a nasty smirk on her face. "Hi there, Lucy," Greta said.

Getting up, Brock said, "This isn't what it looks like, Lucy..."

Lucy slapped Brock hard, feeling betrayed. Then, she said, "How could you do this to me!? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, Lucy..."

"He never loved you, Lucy. He told me that I'm his real lover, not you. Also, he said that the reason he had sex with you is because you're ugly and he feels sorry for ugly chicks," Greta lied, being a total bitch.

"You bastard..." Lucy said, dripping tears out of her eyes. Then, she covered her face and ran off crying.

"Lucy, wait!" Brock said and Greta leaned on his body.

"Objective complete. Now you're all mine," Greta said.

Pushing Greta away from him, Brock yelled, "Get the fuck away from me, you crazy bitch! What you just did and said was evil!"

Greta giggled. "Oh shut up, Brock."

"No, bitch! You shut up! You shut your goddamn mouth and never speak again! Got it!? Good! I'm out of here!" Brock said.

As Brock turned around, Greta kicked him in the balls again. Then, she did it again and again. After a minute, she stopped. "You're gonna be my bitch, Brock... forever," Greta said. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Lucy..." Brock said, fading into black.

Another day later, Brock woke up in Greta's bed, feeling a bit funny. He couldn't move either as his arms and legs tied on the bed. "You evil bitch..." Brock said, seeing blood stains next to his cock and balls and a bit of semen.

"Morning, love," Greta said, entering inside her room naked.

"LET ME GO, BITCH!" Brock yelled, struggling to free himself.

"Never, love," Greta said, teasing his anus with her fingers.

"Stop calling me that!" Brock yelled.

"Yelling at me won't save you, love. Speaking of yelling, you sound cute when you yell," Greta said. Then, she laid on top of Brock.

Outside, an angry Lucy was heading to Greta's place with a punching bag. She borrowed it from Greta a few days ago just for fun. Now she's returning it to the bitchy blonde. Going inside, she heard Brock and Greta talking together and Brock was still pissed off at Greta.

"For the last time, STOP CALLING ME THAT! We're not lovers for fuck's sake! We never were! The only woman I love is Lucy!" Brock said.

"Oh, you're such a good liar. A sexy one," Greta said.

"You're the liar, bitch!" Brock scowled. Lucy moved closer to Greta's room. "You claimed that she wanted to hang around with me because no one here likes her and you're dead wrong! Aren't you forgetting a few days ago where Lucy, the other five Battle Frontier trainers, and I were planning on going to the movies in Viridian City together!? You probably didn't! Also, Lucy's not ugly! She's the prettiest thing ever!"

Joining Brock and Greta in the room, Lucy said, "So you do love me, Brock!" Lucy said, smiling. Turning around, Greta glared at Lucy.

"Lucy! Please get me out of here!" Brock said.

"I will, Brock!" Lucy said.

"Not if you get past me first!" Greta said.

As the female trainers rushed closer to one another, the two began brawling, punching and kicking each other. Sadly, Greta was getting the upper hand as she went faster.

"You can do it, Lucy!" Brock said, cheering for Lucy.

"I'm trying, sweetie!" Lucy said, getting her ass kicked. Then suddenly, she grabbed Greta before slamming her towards the wall, cracking her body. She then threw her towards the dresser, damaging her body again.

"That's right, Lucy! Hurt that bitch! Trying knocking her out at least!" Brock exclaimed as Lucy picked up Greta again. Now Lucy threw the evil bitch towards an expensive looking lamp, breaking it in pieces as Greta finally blacked out.

"Fucking bitch!" Lucy said, kicking Greta's bleeding head. Then, she untied Brock.

"Let's get out of here," Brock said, slowly getting off the bed. "And I can't move normally."

"I'll help you, love," Lucy said. She carried Brock on their way out as the two smiled together.

A month later, Brock and Lucy are eating lunch in the same area where they first had sex. Greta appeared with bruises around her and Brock and Lucy noticed her.

"Brock. Lucy. I'm sorry. I hope you guys forgive me," Greta apologized. She then left them alone as they kept eating their lunch.

The End


End file.
